La Alacena
by arca1
Summary: Ship: HarryAlacena :P. Harry Potter adora su alacena, es su lugar preferido. Algo de humor, pero sobre todo una fic para conocer a preHogwarts!Harry


**La Alacena** por arca

Harry Potter despertó a la oscuridad. El hedor del moho lo embarcó por primera vez en el día, aunque hacía años sabía que no importaba cuán a menudo se lavara, el olor a polvo húmedo, a ropa podrida y a antiguo eran ya parte de él. Buscó sus lentes a tientas y se los puso. Luego observó el pequeño espacio que era su habitación.

La alacena debajo de las escaleras no era bonita, ni grande, pero era suya. La tía Petunia nunca entraba más que para sacar las luces de Navidad cada año. Cuando Harry había tenido un día pesado en el colegio, o Dudley había estado de un humor más malicioso que lo usual, la alacena era el único lugar a donde Harry quería escapar. Por ejemplo, el día anterior Dudley, en su voracidad, se había comido un zapato pensando que era un bistec. Cuando llegaron al hospital y lo diagnosticaron con intoxicación, Harry aún no había parado de reírse. Dudley le echó la culpa a Harry y su castigo fue pintar toda la valla de blanco otra vez. Mientras pintaba, Harry decidió que nadie que soñara con vivir en una casa con valla blanca podía saber lo que era vivir con los Dursley. Después de terminar, muerto de hambre pero seguro de que no le darían nada de comer, Harry sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza: volver a su alacena.

A Harry le gustaba la oscuridad. No sabía si su gusto era innato, o si lo tenía porque la oscuridad inherente a su lugar preferido. La oscuridad era pacífica, amable, no exigía ni castigaba, sólo acompañaba, tranquilizaba sus ansias, apaciguaba su furia, le daba un respiro a su vista. En la oscuridad Harry desarrolló sus otros sentidos. El oído le permitía saber la hora al escuchar el reloj de la sala de estar. Si los Dursley fueran una familia menos común y no se pasaran el día pegados al televisor, Harry pensó que tal vez escuchar música le gustaría más. El tacto era su sentido vital del espacio, con él Harry podía hacer las tareas más complicadas que no requirieran de su vista. Le gustaba especialmente tocar las superficies y conocer las texturas. Una vez le había parecido sentir una rajadura en forma de rayo junto a la puerta principal de la casa, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para esconderla, aterrado de que su tía lo culpe de haberla hecho, pero no la encontró. Sólo tenía la sensación de que algo había cambiado. Esa sensación que le venía cada vez que pasaba algo extraño a su alrededor.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a Harry era su sentido del olfato. Una vez que se acostumbró al "olor a usado" que despedía la vieja alacena, los perfumes eran de lo más curiosos. Algunas veces Harry se quedaba unos minutos en su cama antes de cenar, tratando de averiguar sólo por el olor lo que Tía Petunia había preparado en la cocina. Pero lo más interesante era lo que los olores le podían hacer recordar. Una vez escuchó decir que la memoria recuerda por olores. En el momento le había parecido extraño, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se convencía más de que al menos su memoria funcionaba así. Por ejemplo, cuando Dudley regresó de su campamento en la playa, Harry percibió un olor a mar y arena. Esto le recordó la única vez que Harry había ido a la playa cuando era casi un bebé. Recordó, después de mucho tiempo, que ese día sus tíos no lo habían dejado acercarse al agua. Harry había mirado con tristeza y confusión cómo Tío Vernon jugaba en el mar con Dudley. Él había deseado con todas sus fuerzas llegar al mar, y segundos después una gran ola había roto en la orilla y se había extendido por la arena hasta donde él estaba, empapando todo lo que encontraba en su camino. El aroma de la sal aún le permitió recordar la sensación de sus piecitos hundidos por primera y última vez en el agua de mar.

Últimamente Harry había tenido recuerdos más extraños. El nuevo champú de Tía Petunia tenía un aroma a caramelo de limón. Por este olor Harry recordó la imagen de un señor de barba blanca que no pudo reconocer. Luego Tío Vernon le trajo flores a Tía Petunia, y la fragancia le hizo recordar a una mujer de ojos verdes iguales a los de él. En ese momento realmente deseó que aquélla fuera su mamá, pero nunca lo supo de seguro porque Tía Petunia dijo no tener ninguna foto de ella y se negó a responder a sus preguntas.

Llegó el último día de Octubre. Todos los años sus tíos ignoraban ese día porque decían no creer en "brujería". Dudley siempre daba una pataleta por todos los dulces que no iba a poder comer, y entonces sus padres le compraban suficientes para que le duren toda la noche, o sea toda la mercadería de la tienda. Este año una vecina los invitó a una reunión de Halloween, y Tía Petunia –que no se perdía ninguna oportunidad para espiar a sus vecinos- aceptó ir.

Pasó mientras Tía Petunia hervía el relleno de un Pie de Calabaza que cocinaba para la reunión. Echado en su cama, Harry sintió cómo el nuevo olor entraba por sus fosas, se reconocía en su cerebro y poco a poco le traía una memoria nueva, más clara y realista que las que había tenido los últimos días, pero igual de extraña:

El cuarto era acogedor, cálido. Estaba echado en una superficie blanda y lo único que podía ver eran unas lechuzas de juguete que volaban por encima. Su mamá entró y le dio un beso en la frente, donde debía estar la cicatriz, pero no la sentía. De pronto, oyó un grito ahogado de su papá, que vino corriendo a la habitación. Le dijo algo a su mamá y su rostro se llenó de horror. Los dos sacaron dos varas y se tomaron de la mano, recitando una canción, o tal vez una poesía. Una luz roja salió de las varas y se impregnó en su mamá, pero desapareció al instante. Entonces una tercera persona entró. Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar romper a llorar como un bebé ante su presencia. Una luz verde invadió el cuarto, y cuando Harry abrió los ojos ya no pudo ver a sus papás, pero el de la figura oscura estaba parado frente a él, apuntando una vara a su frente. Harry no pudo mirar por mucho tiempo la luz verde que lo tocó porque pronto sufrió un dolor intenso en la cabeza. No paró de llorar y fue entonces cuando las luces se apagaron.

Estaba en total penumbra, y supo que nunca había sentido tanto temor como entonces.

Harry Potter despertó a la oscuridad. No pudo recordar su sueño. Lo único que sabía era que de pronto odiaba la oscuridad, odiaba a los Dursley y odiaba la maldita alacena.

_fin_


End file.
